


someone’s gonna pay for this

by lazulisong



Series: you gotta have hobbies, I guess [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from leupagus: Steve as a cat. </p><p>Shhh, just go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone’s gonna pay for this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/gifts).



It was kind of nice, actually.

Peaceful.

Basically Steve spent a week being carried around by Tony (kind of nose-tickly from the smell of engine grease and whatever ran his arc reactor), riding Thor's shoulder (entertaining if only because Thor was the one person taller than Steve as a human, so it was like being on a mobile fire tower or something), sitting on Bruce's lap and purring as calmly as he could (slightly nerve racking but actually kind of awesome because Bruce gave the _best_ ear scratches), hunting with Clint (just. plain. awesome.) and um being cuddled by Natasha (amazing as long as he didn't think too hard about being pressed up against her, um, bosom, which as Tony pointed out was as close to a woman's um chest as Steve had ever been).

Also Coulson found him a catnip mouse, that was pretty neat.

And Loki stopped in to annoy his brother and then turned _himself_ into a cat, a big black longhaired one, and then they had an epic rabbit-kicking battle all over the tower and Steve laid Loki's ear open before Thor separated them and they spent the rest of the evening with Loki on Thor's lap and Steve on Tony's, glowering at each other. Sometimes Loki would start to sing threats in his throat, and Steve would lay his ears flat and growl.

Then Pepper came in and even Loki knew better than to start a fight with her in the room, so after that they just lashed their tails at each other.

It was a really nice week. Steve was glad to have opposable thumbs again and all, but he missed the way Tony would kind of zone out and rub his stomach for hours.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] someone’s gonna pay for this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/726122) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong), [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
